freshbeatbandfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Swan
" |Image file = Auditions.png |Image size = 300 |Row 1 title = Episode |Row 1 info = Season 3, Episode 19 |Row 2 title = Airdate |Row 2 info = October 13, 2013 |Row 3 title = Previous Episode |Row 3 info = "Laughing Dance Master" |Row 4 title = Next Episode |Row 4 info = "Snow Day"}} " " is an episode of The Fresh Beat Band from the third season. Characters Present *Twist *Kiki *Shout *Marina *Melody *Harper *Reed *The Junior Beats *Mr. Fondu Summary When a new ballet comes to town, Kiki is cast in the lead role as the Pink Swan and has to learn how to do five turns in a row. Plot The Fresh Beats are at the Singin' Pizza Café, celebrating Hawaiian Pizza Day, when they see the TV. There's a new ballet coming to town, and it's called Pink Swan. Not only that, but there will even be auditions for dancers to be in the ballet! Marina and the boys suggest that Kiki audition for the ballet! Kiki doesn't want to audition alone, so Marina says that she and the boys will audition with her. At the auditions, the director, Mr. Fondu chooses Harper and the Fresh Beats to audition first. Kiki does very well, but Marina and the boys have their struggles. Kiki had done great at the audition! At the Groovy Smoothie, the Fresh Beats not only learn who will be in Pink Swan but who will actually get to be the Pink Swan. The Pink Swan is...Kiki! Mr. Fondu even asks Marina and the boys to be the band...with Reed in Kiki's place as guitarist since she'll be in the show. Mr. Fondu wants Kiki to do five pirouettes in a row. If Kiki can do one, she can do five in a row, right? But there's one problem. It's not as easy as it looks. One pirouette may be easy, but five in a row is hard. Marina and the boys manage to help Kiki get in tip top twirling shape to do these pirouettes by having her lift weights. But the working out doesn't seem to be working. While Marina and the boys go to bed, Kiki struggled to do the five pirouettes. When she falls asleep on the couch, she has a nightmare where she is in the show...as a penguin, not a swan! When Kiki wakes up from her nightmare, she is thankful that she's no penguin, but she knows that the ballet will be ruined if she can't do those five pirouettes. Kiki decides not to rest until she gets those five pirouettes right. She doesn't want to give up. All night long, she practices, and by morning, she manages to do the five pirouettes perfectly. But now there's another problem. Kiki overspun herself last night, and she's practiced her pirouettes so much that she can't even stop twirling! If she can't stop, she can't perform in the ballet. Marina suggests Kiki spin herself out to stop spinning. Kiki spins herself out by spinning really fast, and it actually works. Kiki is a success at the ballet! Trivia *This is the only episode Kiki cries. *This is the 3rd and last episode a Fresh Beat has a dream. The first was "Fresh Beats In Toyland" and the second was "The Wizard of Song". This is the only episode the dream is a nightmare. *This is the 1st and only episode to focus on Kiki. *It is revealed in this episode that Marina is very strong. *If Kiki couldn't stop twirling, how was it possible that she could change into her Pink Swan tutu? *If Marina and the boys had each auditioned one at a time, they probably wouldn't have struggled at auditions. *Reed took Kiki's place as guitarist in this episode since she was in the ballet. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Tara Perry Category:Episodes that focus on the Fresh Beats